Five Score, Divided by Four Antihero
by MarkBloodDove
Summary: In story five score, divided what if one of villeins like chrysalis got human but in human they become anti-hero interested of villein. My name Revan Al Simmons,Also this an for Prereader for fimfiction,Not normal viewers yet


I was going off to mission,I was LZ when four guy with gun,Seem to be Assault rife,Grab my pistol run to cover saw one in my sight,Boom he's dead,  
the other 3 that who are alive are run,Good then i run into building,i get my sniper rife with laser dot from case i leave Radio:Do you have eye on the

Target I say"No,Mission command,Wait i think see him at my scopes"  
There he was so smug looking,Too bad he was going to die, the man have low hang sash with low cheekbone,blue eye and black hair hang like he going some meeting to deal some drug off to some to dealer then dealer to some nobodies on sideway then Bullet into head cause huge Spat on to wall,Petty good shot if you ask me it was hollow point 72. caliber bullet put sniper rife in case to so on some later date,

Radio:Call helicopter now I say"Mission is over,only one casualty,What is my pay with mission"  
Radio:For Freelancer Assassin like yourself self pay is 1 mill"

I say"Now sound like good blood money right there"  
head to normal i meet the handler in basement of office building where the used make spawn but image comic when done,just thought it be funny to my handler pay be here since my middle name is al and last name is Simmons got pay and it look legit can tell since been freelancer for 4 years by now going to my apartment,Suite room on high class apartment since i got to move in this job to find good handlers.

There was my wife,her name Jamie Radcliffe,she was kind stuff which i dream of,wait why does seem remind of something It was my birthday,25th on,I have some cake with my wife have party of two lifetimes with two people could have then sudden my body start to hurt,I went into mirror once normal white pale skin turn dark colour something very black,my eye start from normal emerald green eye into some sort sick mockery of my eyes,They silted they have two iris with Sclera off-colour, also my normal short start to long hair and silky and TEAL forget about eye and void black skin,I know for sure that hair can't be TEAL (Sorry,Simmions that not going worse of you problems yet)  
wait,i got my deviantart,there were some of my drawing of favourite character of mlp fim,her name ah yes,Chrysalis bug mare monster queen come the wastelands,We have dismiss that clam,what I do have some sort inner Turian Councilor,No but i do think chrysalis does wait i know geting somehow i was turning into best pony/changeling/Queen but if i turning into her then means oh my god how i am going explain to my wife this time.

First got show her now before transformation is complete I say"Jamie,I show something,can please look at me"

Jamie look and say"Holy shit,what happen Revan"

I say"Call me crazy but look this character right,I think somehow turning into her"

Jamie say"Then you going spout tendeles that talk"FEED ME THEIR HEARTS" or something cause please tell me"

I say"Silly jamie,Changeling don't Need Eat the heart cause feed on love"

then hear voice in skull "She reeks of innocence,I should feed on her heart" was this Chrysalis Sub mind No,I am own person,not twisted darkness that chrysalis was (How wrong you are Simmons)

No one matter bad thing get I won't fall into darkness not yet First i have find who did this to me and Kill him Chrysalis sub mind"You are Nothing but My Pawn,I don't think who is charge that is me"  
Get Out of my MIND,YOU FREAK "Trust me,It This All Fall into DaRKnESS"

Great Now also I have Evil incarnate for Sub Mind,This going Swell what next on list of things,so Now i have Super human power,Evil incarnate as voice in my mind,Next thing I run into some demons or better yet god of the sun,also next Chrysalis was priest for unholys,Cause My life is straight to going Hell Now should theme song,Devil may cry got good music for Gothic monster killing,maybe some other music what say I am Kill you all in Wake Vengeance for this crimes that you take upon me Let's see ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This will get edit and Co-Writing,so Will our Anti-hero not fall into darkness and does save day from discord and his allies Will he get More Memories of His past life Will he Kill Celestia and all this Question and more Will be Answer sooner or later because this story about past sins and Moral Complexity,Etc Will Revan Al Simmons will realise chrysalis and him are one of the same Will That darkness has some favor for him that he might not like to do this question will answer in next Chapter:The Hell of My memories and I really do need an Editor,This like some sur-real art without Editor look at word that am writing without any help this story will fall down,This story idea is good for Five Score Divided by four,maybe Even Writer of main universe may put my character in because every body like good anti hero story around some where.  
So for Now what do like about this story right now cause it kinda shitty now but it get better once Epic chrysalis get broad on this tide ride to hell and darkness Also this one of my best try to make an story


End file.
